THE WAY YOU LOVE IT, THE WAY I HATE IT
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Changmin, TH5K, CM/OC. Fanfic lomba di J-fest jadi harus straight. Hehehe. Persahabatan itu indah. Tapi bagaimana jika sahabat terbaikmu menyakiti hatimu dan menyisakan sedikit kesesakan di masa lalu padamu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau benar-benar mencintainya tapi gengsi untuk menceritakannya?


CHANGMIN'S P.O.V

'_Nakaze peraih juara umum angakatan'_

'_Nakaze pemenang lomba olimpiade fisika tingkat internasional'_

'_Nakaze juara lomba menyanyi kontes ajang pencarian bakat'_

'_Nakaze aktris pendatang baru berprestasi tahun ini'_

'_Nakaze ketua OSIS'_

'_Nakaze juara cover majalah'_

'_Nakaze ini...' _

'_Nakaze itu...' _

SEMUA NAKAZE

**THE WAY YOU LOVE IT, THE WAY I HATE IT**

Rating : G

Genre : Romance, fluffy

Cast : Changmin, TH5K member, OC

Disclaimer : They belong to God, themselves, and Cassie. But Changmin's mine! :D The story is purely mine. Never published before.

Warning : New author, jokes garing, P.O.V gonta-ganti dalam waktu cepat, alur cerita umum, romance gagal, panjang

Type : One shoot

Summary : Persahabatan itu indah. Tapi bagaimana jika sahabat terbaikmu menyakiti hatimu dan menyisakan sedikit kesesakan di masa lalu padamu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Dan bagaimana jika sebenarnya kau benar-benar mencintainya tapi gengsi untuk menceritakannya?

**CHANGMIN'S P.O.V**

Sudah 5 jam berlalu sejak jam pelajaran pertama dan harapanku cuma 1. Segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ruangan yang sama dengan tempat di mana cewek itu ada. Tidak, aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja... beberapa hal sangat sulit di antara kami.

Anyway, aku juga mau latihan nyanyi dan koreografi sama boyband-ku. Weitz! Jangan meragukanku dan grup-ku... Walaupun tidak se-powerful dan tidak se-tenar cewek 'sempurna' itu, nama kami lumayan populer di kalangan remaja (perempuan khususnya). Kami biasa manggung di pensi-pensi dan cafe-cafe dengan jadwal tampil semau kami. Hem, layaknya suatu keripik yang katanya sedang populer di negara perempuan pujaan hatiku nun jauh di Indonesia sana, Lidya Kartika. Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sangat tenar dan juga seorang aktris serta penyanyi inspirator-ku. Tapi jangan salah sangka... Aku tidak mencintainya seperti itu. Hem, tapi jangan bilang-bilang padanya ya... Aku yakin dia akan sakit hati ditolak manusia ganteng nan tampan sepertiku. Okay, sepertinya kita melancong terlalu jauh. Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan kelas di mana manusia 'super' itu berada. Kurasa seluruh kelas juga sama. Alasannya? Sederhana saja... Guru kami akan terus membahas betapa hebatnya dia, dan betapa kami kurang bekerja keras seperti dirinya dan tak seberuntung dirinya. Yang paling sering kena semprot tentu saja aku dan ke-empat bandmate ku yang hampir setiap malam begadang untuk memenuhi panggilan manggung kami. Tapi hey! Apa salahnya? Masa SMA kan cuma sekali...

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, mataku terpaku pada jam di dinding tepat di atas guru laknat yang mengaku guru Kimia tapi tak henti-hentinya memberikan kami wejangan untuk masa depan yang kalimatnya selalu sama, titik, komanya! 'Masa SMA itu cuma sekali anak-anak... *uhuk* Kalian harus serius. *ehem* Kalian harus benar-benar menentukan ingin jadi apa kalian nantinya. *uhuk* Jangan keluyuran. *ehem*. Contoh mbak *melirik genit* Nakaze. Dia hebat...' dan bla... bla.. bla... Oh ayolah... Siapa sih yang tidak bosan diberi komentar yang sama tentang orang yang sama akan fakta yang sudah diketahui dan sama itu-itu saja?! Aku menguap untuk yang ke 88 kalinya.

"Shim Changmin-san!" tiba-tiba teriakan menggelegar memenuhi ruangan kelas. Oh shit! Guru laknat ini sadar rupanya aku tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Mana matanya melotot dengan mulut yang fenomenal 'aromanya' itu menganga lagi...

"I... Iya pak?" kataku berusaha dengan nada sepolos mungkin.

"Pulang sekolah bersihkan semua buku berdebu di perpustakaan lantai 3 lorong paling ujung bagian buku rumus dasar semua ilmu pasti. Saya ingin semua buku bersih tanpa setitik debu tertinggal dan harus selesai 24x5 jam dari sekarang! Dan kalau saya bilang semua *uhuk* benar-benar SEMUAA! *uhuk* *ehem* *uhuk* Sedikit olahraga *uhuk* pasti bisa berguna *ehem*" Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku harus latihan untuk penampilan besok, lusa, dan hari berikutnya.

"Tapi pak, saya..."

"24x4 jam dari sekarang kalau begitu! Sekali kata tapi, berkurang kali yang saya berikan, apakah kita jelas Changmin-san?" katanya dengan delikan tajam seperti mampu menyiram HCl dari kedua buah bola mata laknatnya.

"Ba... Baik pak!" Hem... Semua gara-gara manusia laknat dan guru laknat dalam kelas! Hahhhhhhhhh... Aku memang tak pernah beruntung berada di dekatnya...

KRINGGGGGGG! Bel berbunyi sangat keras membuatku hampir jatuh. Huh dasar... Bahkan bel pun sepertinya senang menggodaku.

"Sekian anak-anak. Sepertinya hari ini cukup. *uhuk* Dan untuk mbak *ehem* Nakaze, semoga sukses manggung nanti malam ya!" Kulirik gadis laknat itu. Senyum itu lagi... Betapa aku tidak pernah menyukainya.

"Tentu saja pak. Saya takkan mengecewakan." katanya dengan sangat lembut. Cuih. Manusia menyebalkan berbungkus warna-warni. Seperti pemen tidak enak yang dibungkus dengan warna menarik.

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

Sesosok laki-laki tegap tinggi datang menghampiri ruangan kelas 12-C tempat kalangan para artis dan manusia keren berkumpul. Dari sudut pintu depan dia melongok ke dalam kelas mencari-cari sosok yang dikenalnya seperti anak hilang yang sedang mencari ibunya. Berkali-kali kepalanya melongok ke dalam tapi ia tak menemukan batang hidung manusia itu. Sampai

"Oi LORD VOLDAMIN! Ada apa? Kau seperti anak hilang. Masuk sini." pria berwajah cantik, ya kalian tidak salah, cantik memanggil sosok tegap itu.

Dengan wajah gusar dan langkah diseret, ia menghampiri meja tempat hyung-nya duduk tanpa memperdulikan tatapan perempuan di kelas, yang tidak bisa terbilang kosong itu, kepadanya dengan lapar.

"Sudah kubilang hyung! Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu!" katanya dengan nada agak tinggi dan tidak terima. Ditariknya bangku di samping hyungnya itu dan duduk di sana. Tiba-tiba, matanya merasakan aura-aura 'seram' dialamatkan pada dirinya. Dia tersenyum evilish sesaat dan mengarahkan kepalanya kepada para perempuan itu dan memberikan senyum 'innocent' dengan deretan gigi terpampang dengan jelas sambil berkata,

"Noona yang cantik, bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku berdua dengan hyung-ku yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan dirimu ini?" Tentu saja dia juga melepaskan 'wink' yang membuat banyak fangirl nya bisa jatuh terkapar dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Respond mereka? Sudah bisa ditebak... Jeritan tertahan dengan air sudah mulai menggenang di sudut mata mereka. Dan tentu saja, setelah merasa 'dipuaskan' mereka menuruti saja apa kemauan si 'bodoh' nan 'pintar' itu...

"Jadi... Ada apa monster makanan?" tanya hyung-nya yang sedikit 'naik' setelah dikatai cantik.

"Oh ayolah hyung... Orangtuaku memberikan nama yang bagus untukku dan sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama yang aneh-aneh? Hebat sekali..." katanya dengan nada terganggu.

"Aduh hyung! Jangan menjewerku... Sakit tau!" lanjutnya

"Salah sendiri! Kenapa kau memanggilku cantik hah?! Aku ini pria tampan. T-a-m-p-a-n!" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tuhkan sok imut lagi... Begitu dibilang tampan? Apanya yang tampan coba? Kalau kau tampan, tak mungkin kan kau... HUWA HYUNG jangan mejewerku lagi~~~"

"Sampai kau keceplosan, . .membunuhmu dan kulkasmu!" kata si pria 'cantik' a.k.a Kim Jaejoong dengan nada sebal.

"Terserahmu lah hyungku yang paling cantik~~~ Oh ya, aku datang ke sini tadi cuma mau ngasih tau kalo nanti aku gak bakalan ikut gladi bersih buat penampilan besok. Aku dihukum membersihkan semua buku-buku berisi rumus dasar di lantai 3 perpustakaan yang hampir tak pernah terjamah dan berdebu sangat tebal itu. Berterimakasihlah pada guru laknat yang mengatakan dirinya guru Kimia namun malah terus menerus memberikan wejangan tentang betapa hebatnya artis itu!" katanya dengan wajah kusut tertekuk dan sambil berkali-kali menggebrak meja di hadapannya

"Jangan menggebrak-gebrak meja seperti itu~ Bisa gak sih jangan bertingkah kenakan... Pasti ada alasannya kan kenapa kau dihukum seperti itu?" hyungya tersenyum 'bijak' dan 'lembut'.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus kecil perlahan. Matanya menatap ke arah luar yang berlawanan dengan posisi duduk hyungnya. "Yah seperti biasa hyung... Aku bosan mendengarkan si guru laknat itu bercerita tentang si cewek 'sempurna' itu lagi dan lagi... Kurasa sekolah ini sudah terkena virus penyakit bernama NAKAZE"

Hyungnya tertawa terkikik. Ditatapnya bocah di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh canda. "Min... Entah sudah ke berapa ribu kali kau bercerita tentang dia. Sejujurnya kau mencintainya kan?"

"Apa?! Apa kau gila hyung? Tentu saja tidak!"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dan memainkannya untuk menggoda Changmin.

"Apa? Ada apa hyung? Jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

"Aku tau kau berbohong Changmin. Kau sudah seperti anakku tau!" Jaejoong tersenyum jahil sambil memainkan telunjuknya di hidung Changmin. Changmin baru saja akan membalas perlakuan Jaejoong dengan sedikit genit, tapi,

"EHEM! Sepertinya ada yang melewati zona teritorial The Mighty Jung Yunho nih..." terdengar suara keras cukup menggelegar membelah ruangan kelas yang sempat sepi. Tampak 2 orang lagi berjalan di belakang mereka.

Changmin memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. "Sudah ya! Aku harus pergi. Atau aku akan berakhir jadi koleksi manekin korban kecelakaan laboratorium akibat disiram HCl oleh si guru laknat itu... Dah! Oh ya, beri tahu aku detail lagu yang akan kita tampilkan, dan satu informasi lagi," Changmin memberi jeda dan menatap Yunho dalam-dalam.

"Apa? Informasi apa?" tanya sebuah suara melengking setinggi lumba-lumba.

"Hem... Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh..." kata suara berat yang satunya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil is," "HUWA JAE HYUNG AMPUN! Aku masih sayang nyawa…." Changmin berlari kencang meninggalkan kelas yang di mana seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan mata menyeramkan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu rupanya?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya seperti biasa. Ia tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri," kata Jaejoong sembari membereskan bukunya.

**CHANGMIN'S P.O.V**

Hem, udah jam 5. Tapi buku masih banyak. Guru itu kurang kerjaan sekali sih menyuruhku membersihkan buku yang sudah uzur ini. Lagipula, siapa yang butuh rumus dasar? Semua guru di sini bahkan sudah hapal luar kepala.

KREK!

Suara apa itu?! Astaga… Tidak, ini era modern. Zaman ilmu pengetahuan. Tak mungkin ada yang aneh-aneh.

KRAK! KRAK!

Lagi? Hem, tidak tahukah dia sekolah sudah sepi? Shim Changmin yang ganteng ini sudah lelah untuk diajak bermain-main nih.

BRUK!

Oke, aku harus menghampiri sumber suara. Ketika aku melihat sumber kegaduhan itu, rasanya aku ingin memutar kembali kakiku dan tidak melihat siapa yang menciptakan suara berisik itu.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku dingin.

**NAKAZE P.O.V**

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya suara itu dengan dingin. Apakah aku salah berada di sini?

"Ti... Tidak. Aku hanya sedang lewat dan tiba-tiba teringat bahwa kau pasti sedang berada di sini. Makanya, makanya..." Aduh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sih? Padahal rentetan pidato kebohongan sudah aku siapkan tadi. Gagal semua.

Kuperhatikan wajah itu. Matanya dingin dan menusuk. Seolah ia ingin menusuk relung jiwaku dan membiarkanku menderita karena memikirkannya sendirian.

"Oh. Lalu? Aku tidak melihat sebuah alasan bagimu ada di sini. Lagipula, kemampuanmu berbohong semakin menurun. Apa karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi idola jadi begini?"

Aku tersentak. Apa yang salah? Apakah itu salahku kalau aku sangat terobsesi menjadi terkenal?

"Hey tuan sok pintar! Aku ke sini untuk memberimu semangat. Kalau kau tak suka, jangan memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti itu dong! Memangnya kau kira kau siapa?"

"Wah... Wah... Lihat siapa yang berbicara? Kau datang ke sini untuk memberiku semangat namun sekarang membentakku? Pandai sekali."

Aku reflek menutup mulutku. Tersadar akan ucapan kasar yang keceplosan keluar dari mulutku.

"Ma... Maaf..." kataku tertunduk.

"Kau tidak benar-benar bermaksud itu..." katanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Katakan padaku Changmin-san. Apa yang membuatmu begini? Apa yang membuatmu tak pernah melihatku sebagai aku? Sebagai perempuan teman masa kecilmu? Sebagai sahabatmu selama 15 tahun terakhir ini?" aku maju selangkah mendekatkan diri kepadanya. Dia reflek mundur dan lagi-lagi, wajah itu. Wajah ketidaknyamanan dan kebencian.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau tau Nakaze-san?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tentu saja mengangguk.

"Oke kuberitahu dan takkan kuulangi. Kau itu terlalu terobsesi. Kau menginginkan terlalu banyak hal dan sepertinya, persahabatan tidaklah penting buatmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menilai begitu kalau kau saja bahkan..."

"Sudahlah, sudah cukup. Jangan memulai perdebatan panjang lagi denganku karena aku tau aku takkan pernah menang melawanmu..."

"Katakan padaku Changmin. Yang sejujur-jujurnya... Apakah kau begitu membenciku..."

Bisa kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang dan menyentuh rak-rak buku dengan jari-jari lentik nan indahnya itu.

"Ya... Aku membencimu... Aku sungguh-sungguh membencimu... PUAS?! Sekarang pergilah... Aku sama sekali tak berminat melihat kehadiranmu lagi mulai dari sekarang..."

**CHANGMIN'S P.O.V**

"Aku membencimu..."

Aku sudah muak. Sungguh muak. Kenapa dia tak pernah hilang dari hidupku? Ya, walau kuakui. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud demikian.

"Ohh... Oh..." Suaranya menghilang dan menjadi jauh lebih perlahan. "Ma... Maaf aku telah mengganggumu Shim-san. Semoga berhasil membersihkan buku-bukunya..."

Air mata? Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan kali ini? Dia pergi.

"ARRGHHHHHH!" suaraku bergema di tengah lorong yang kosong.

BRUK! Entah karena apa suaraku membuat buku-buku jatuh berserakan di bawah. Sial... Kerjaan lagi.

**JAEJOONG P.O.V**

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguping atau apalah. Niatku murni hanya ingin mengerjai magnae setan yang selama ini selalu mengejek kami, hyungnya, dengan mengatakan padanya, 'Selamat berdebu di antara tumpukan debu ya' , tapi ternyata hasilnya lain. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada Yunho di sampingku. Dia hanya menatap adegan itu semua dalam diam, dan aku? Ada pergolakan batin dalam diriku. Di satu sisi aku ingin membela Nakaze dan di sisi lain aku ingin sekali menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya apa yang sebenarnya selama ini terjadi.

"B, eh maksudku, Joo, eh tidak, maksudku Jaejoong, sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi di antara mereka?" kata Yunho dengan wajah penuh penasaran sambil menoleh ke arahku. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku tau sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang Yun... Aku sama sekali tak yakin harus memulai dari mana..."

"Seperti aku akan buru-buru pergi saja... Kau kan tau, aku selalu punya waktu untuk, AWWW, bisa gak sih jangan asal cubit?" katanya sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang kucubit. Salah sendiri mau bergenit ria dengan The Mighty Jaejoong.

"Rasakan... Hem, ya sudah... Akan kuceritakan, tapi tunggu sampai tiba di studio. Dan jangan pernah mencoba bergenit-genti denganku!"

"Iya... Iya... Rat... HUWAAA! Jaejoong... Iya, Jaejoong maksudku itu..." katanya sambil tersenyum 'polos' sukses membuatku mengeplak keras kepalanya.

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

Gadis itu hanya menatap sepi studio pribadinya... Dinding-dinding kaca yang bisa menampilkan seluruh wajahnya dari berbagai sisi dan mempertunjukkan kondisinya yang lumayan mengenaskan membuatnya tambah membenci studio itu untuk sesaat.

"Apa salahku Changmin? Apakah karena aku berubah?"

**JAEJOONG P.O.V**

"Oke kita sudah sampai… Sekarang bisa kau penuhi janjimu yang tadi?" tanya Yunho tidak sabaran. Padahal aku baru saja meletakkan tasku hendak duduk.

"Baik, tapi bisakah kau mengijinkan aku duduk?" Ia menggangguk. "Terima Kasih..."

"Wah... Wah... Sepertinya ada cerita penting nih... Nimbrung ah…" suara lengkingan lumba-lumba tiba-tiba terdengar sangat nyaring di sana.

PLAKK! Seorang namja cassanova menepuk keras kepalanya

"Kalau mau nimbrung gak usah pengumuman..." katanya dengan mata berat.

PLAKK! "Oh iya aku lupa..." si Junsu balik memukul dengan keras. PLAK! "Tapi tak usah memukulku dong..."

"Oi... Sudah.. Sudah! Entar berantem lagi... Mau denger gak?" tanyaku sedikit gusar.

"Iya deh hyung…" kata Junsu.

**CHANGMIN P.O.V**

Astaga... Lelah sekali... Sekarang aku berharap aku tadi pagi tidak membawa motor dan naik subway saja. Aku letih sekali. Rasanya tanganku dan jiwaku ingin kulepas sesaat. Tidak tahukah Tuhan bahwa kenangan tentang dirinya hanya membuatku semakin menderita karena mengingat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin kuingat. Aku sangat membenci kenyataan itu. Kenapa harus dia? Aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku harus membencinya. Aku harus membencinya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi salah. Sebelum semuanya menjadi lepas kendali...

CKIT!

"Hey bung! Perhatikan jalanmu dong!"

"Maaf..." Tuh kan aku jadi tidak fokus sama kendaraanku. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu...

FIUH! Sampai juga akhirnya di studio.

BRUK! Aduh... kenapa ada sepeda motor lain sih. Tunggu! Kenapa aku yang bodoh? Bukannya ini motor Jae, Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun hyung? Sudah pasti lah motor itu ada di sini... Aku berjalan ke dalam dengan gontai. Malas sekali latihan setelah mengadakan pembicaraan dengannya setelah sekian lama.

_"Mau denger gak?"_ Itu suara Jae hyung kan? Sedang membicarakan apa ya mereka? Aku baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu sebelum mendengar, _"Kalian tau kan kalau si Nakaze dan Changmin itu bersahabat baik?" _

Oh dear... Jangan Jae hyung, kumohon jangan bicarakan itu.

**JAEJOONG P.O.V **

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Tak yakin harus memulai darimana. Tapi kurasa, aku harus memberitahu mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, Changmin bagian dari kami, dan kami adalah bagian dari Changmin, kan?

"Hem, kalian tahu kan kalau si Nakaze dan Changmin itu bersahabat baik sejak dulu? Malah 'tidak bisa kubilang sahabat' terkadang," kataku menatap 3 wajah 'polos' yang menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Tau..." kata mereka bertiga kompak.

Tarik nafas lagi... Buang...

"Ketika di kelas 1 SMP, keluarga Nakaze hampir bangkrut dan terlunta-lunta. Itu yang membuatnya berjuang sedemikian keras, dan mulai 'melupakan Changmin'."

"Melupakan bagaimana hyung?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak terlalu yakin. Setauku Changmin tidak pernah marah karena dia sendiri paham beban moral yang ditanggung Nakaze. Cewek itu masih sering bermain-main dengan Changmin. Nakaze mulai mencoba dunia entertainment juga dan dia menyukainya."

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. Rasanya tak sampai hati aku membocorkan rahasia yang kuketahui secara tak sengaja ini. Tapi mereka sudah saatnya untuk tahu...

"Nakaze pernah secara tidak langsung membunuh seseorang yang sangat berarti buat Changmin. Orang itu adalah kakak kandung laki-laki Changmin. Suatu hari kakak Changmin menyatakan perasaan pada Nakaze. Tapi Nakaze menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan halus. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, kakak Changmin meninggal. Hasil diagnosis mengatakan kalau kakaknya meninggal karena memang tekanan darahnya meningkat dan membahayakan dirinya yang sedang sakit saat itu. Entah sakit apa aku juga tidak begitu paham…" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Cukup hyung! Hanya itu yang boleh kalian ketahui!" suara tinggi Changmin tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan dan membuat kami bereempat yang sedang bergerombol di tengah studio pribadi mereka itu.

"Eh Changmin… Sejak kapan di situ?" tanyaku dengan sepolos mungkin.

Bisa kulihat tatapan di wajahnya berhiaskan amarah dan ketidaknyamanan yang cukup besar.

PLAK! Kurasakan pipiku ditampar olehnya.

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

PLAK!

"Apa-apaan kau SHIM CHANGMIN!" Yoochun berdiri dan menatap penuh amarah pada si magnae ini.

"Kalian dan dia yang apa-apaan! Apa haknya untuk menceritakan masalah itu pada kalian?!" teriak Changmin sambil menatap penuh amarah secara bergantian kepada Jaejoong dan 3 manusia lainnya.

"Apa salahnya? Setauku kita keluarga kan? Tidak ada rahasia di antara keluarga!" Junsu berdiri dan membela diri.

"Tapi selalu ada bahagian dari kenyataan yang harus ditutupi. Dan kalian! Kalian melewati batas itu!" Changmin berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya siap melayangkan tinjunya kepada Yoochun.

"Seharusnya, kalau kau memang tidak memperdulikan masa-masa gelap itu, kau tidak perlu marah dong! Kalau kau marah, berarti kau mengakui,"

BRUK! Changmin mendorong keras Yunho.

"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MARAH!" suara Jaejoong menggelegar.

Semua terhenyak dan terdiam...

"Kau!" katanya sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan penuh amarah. Ia mendekati Changmin dengan kesal. "Berani sekali kau menamparku!" PLAK! "Dan dengar ya anak bocah," ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin, "Aku punya hak untuk bercerita dengan mereka! Mereka keluargamu dan juga aku."

"Tidak hyung... Kalian bukan keluargaku dan berhentilah berkata seolah-olah kau mengerti segalanya."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu..." kata Junsu yang hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

Keempat pasang mata lainnya sontak langsung menatap Junsu dengan intens.

"Apa? Apakah aku salah? Dengar, kalau dia sendiri tak mau diungkap bisa apa kita?" katanya sambil menunjuk Changmin sambil 'tertawa' "Dan lagipula Changmin-san, kalau kau tidak mau dianggap keluarga, aku tidak akan mengganggapmu keluarga. Aku akan diam setiap kau ada masalah dan membiarkanmu tenggelam dalam luka sendirian. Hubungan kita menjadi sebatas bandmate saja dan takkan lebih dari itu!"

Junsu tertawa sadis. Dia memandang Changmin dengan tatapan rendah. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun terhenyak. Belum pernah sekalipun laki-laki ini meninggikan suaranya pada siapapun. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berteriak atau sekedar mengomeli orang yang membuatnya kesal. Changmin hanya terduduk dan sontak, semua orang yang ada di dalam sana terkejut bukan main. Changmin menangis! Pelan awalnya sampai akhirnya tersedu-sedu kemudian. Jaejoong yang tidak kuat melihat atmosfer itu memeluk Changmin erat dan membiarkan pundaknya basah oleh air mata bocah ini.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami Changmin. Aku, Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu adalah keluargamu. Kami tau hidupmu berat, dan kami paham kau takkan pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Tapi dengarkan aku Changmin, kalau kau selalu malu melakukannya di hadapan _orang banyak _maukah kau mengganggap kami sebagai _sedikit orang_?"

Changmin menatap keempat hyungnya dengan wajah sendu. Sedikit keraguan sirna dari hatinya.

"Aku masih mengingatnya hyung..." Changmin memulai pembicaraan dengan gemetar. "Ya.. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Malam itu hyung kandungku pulang dengan wajah kusam. Dia yang biasanya baik padaku, satu-satunya orang lain yang kupercayai selain Nakaze tentu saja, malam itu bertindak sangat kasar padaku. Dia memukuliku dengan keras, dengan apapun benda yang dilihatnya. Aku hanya diam karena aku tau, kalau dia menghajarku, berarti aku memang benar-benar salah. Dan hanya malam itu. Itulah malam terakhir aku menatap kedua matanya dan sedikit berbicara padanya karena esoknya, dia pergi... Selamanya..."

Changmin menangis pilu... Siapapun yang mengenal magnae setan ini takkan pernah percaya bahwa dia sebenarnya juga rapuh..

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Nakaze? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..." Junsu berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Kau bodoh sekali..." kata Yoochun amat perlahan dan untungnya, Junsu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Keluargaku hancur setelah itu hyung... Ayah dan ibuku bertengkar tanpa henti dan keduanya selalu menyalahkanku. Aku menyelidiki kematian hyung ku dan aku sangat terkejut bahwa malam sebelum kejadian itu, hyungku bertemu dengan Nakaze dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Nakaze menolaknya seperti yang kau katakan tadi hyung. Dan aku berfikir, andai saja, andai saja gadis itu, ya, sahabat baikku sendiri, tidak berbuat demikian, pasti aku takkan mengalami hal yang sama... Takkan ada yang hancur dalam hidupku. Walaupun semua sudah jauh membaik sekarang. Aku bodoh sekali ya hyung? Memperlakukan orang yang amat berarti dan amat kucintai dengan seperti itu. Aku hanya tak mau ia masuk ke dalam hidupku hyung. Ia pernah menghancurkan aku. Dan aku tak mau lagi dihancurkan dalam cara apapun..."

"Ya kau memang bodoh..." Junsu bersuara. Sontak keempatnya melihatnya dengan tatapan horror. "Apa? Kalian berharap aku akan berkata, _'Itu bukan salahmu, jadi berhentilah menyesali diri, dan ampunilah dia?'_ Tak akan! Itu salahmu sendiri. Mengapa kau tidak mau mengampuninya? Mengapa kau tak mau memberikannya kesempatan kedua? Apalagi kau sendiri yang mengakui kalau kau mencintainya. Dan bahkan manusia bodoh sekalipun tau kalau dia juga mencintaimu. Sekarang kalau kau memperlakukan dia seperti itu, siapa yang tersakiti? Kau sendiri dan dirinya!"

Changmin terenyuh. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memaksanya berfikir rasional.

"Lihat dirimu Changmin! Kau begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Kami bisa melihatmu bahkan 'takut' pada para wanita. Walaupun kau demikan 'dekat' dengan para fangirl-mu, terlihat sekali tak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar kau cintai. Kau hanya menyukai mereka dengan penampilan luar mereka. Kalau kau sendiri tak pernah berniat meluruskannya, seperti sebuah aliran air terhalangi oleh sebuah benda, air itu takkan pernah mengalir lancar. Ia akan mengendap dan hanya bisa lewat melalui celah yang sedikit dan lama-kelamaan, saluran air itu akan meledak karena air itu terlalu penuh dan tak bisa lagi dilewati air."

Sekali lagi Changmin terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak mampu berkata apapun. Semua yang dikatakan Junsu hyung-nya benar adanya. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Dan yang terakhir Changmin, kalau kau memang merindukan hyung kandungmu, bagaimana dengan kami? Kau anggap apa kami ini? Kami mungkin bukan hyung kandungmu, tapi sadarkah kau bahwa 80% dari keseluruhan waktumu kau habiskan bersama kami? Apa yang tidak kami ketahui tentang dirimu, dan apa yang tidak kau ketahui tentang kami?" Yoochun menambahkan dengan bijak.

Changmin benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin 3 tahun terakhir ini ia seolah buta akan sebuah kenyataan yang terpampang jelas itu. Masalahnya bisa selesai hanya dalam hitungan jam. Betapa bodohnya dia selama ini rupanya...

**CHANGMIN P.O.V**

Aku bodoh sekali... Kalau saja masalah ini kuperbincangkan dengan mereka sejak dulu, pastilah masalahnya sudah selesai dan aku sama sekali tak perlu menyakiti siapapun. Aku tersenyum pelan dan melepaskan pelukan Jae hyung yang terasa sangat hangat. Aku benar-benar merasa aku punya tempat untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita hyung... Aku akan ngomong dan meluruskan semuanya pada Nakaze besok... Aku benar-benar berharap situasi tidak menjadi lebih rumit. Biar bagaimanapun, semua ini salahku. Murni salahku..."

Bisa kulihat mereka hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hem, sepertinya masalah sudah selesai..." Junsu tersenyum singkat. Bisa kulihat dia melirik jam dinding sebentar. "Astaga! Sudah jam 17.00! Saatnya anime kesukaanku~~~" Junsu hyung segera merapat ke pojok ruangan tempat TV diletakkan. Tentu saja kami mengikuti. Itu kebiasaan kami. Setiap satu konflik sudah selesai, untuk mencairkan suasana, kami akan menonton TV. Junsu hyung segera menyalakan TV dan mataku terbelalak melihat siapa yang sedang ada di TV. Seharusnya sih biasa saja. Bukankah sudah sering aku melihatnya? Nakaze...

_"Bener gak sih, kalo baru-baru ini kamu jadian sama Kyuhyun?"_

_ "Nggak lah... Kami cuma temenan biasa kok..."_

_ "Ah masa? Kok ada foto kissing kayak gitu?"_

_ "Loh kalian lupa? Teknologi kan sudah canggih. Yang tidak ada bisa dijadikan ada..."_

_ "Ohhh begitu... Jadi lagi single nih?"_

_ "Iya... Kira-kira begitulah..."_

_ "Katanya belakangan pendapatan kamu meningkat tajam ya? Dalam waktu dekat, kamu bakal dinobatin jadi artis pendatang baru termuda dengan pendapatan terbanyak, apa tanggapanmu?"_

_ "Sama saja... Menurutku aku ini miskin... Karena hal yang paling kuingini, hal yang paling kucintai tidak akan pernah kumiliki. Jadi yah, aku tak ada bedanya dengan pengemis di luar sana yang merindukan satu potong roti dari balik etalase setiap paginya. Mereka menginginkannya, tapi mereka sendiri tau, mereka takkan pernah mendapatkannya..."_

_ "Hooo... Puitis sekali... Jadi, apa nih tepatnya 'yang kucintai' itu?"_

_ "Kalian hanya boleh tau sampai di situ..."_

Apa? Apa maksudnya? 'Aku miskn karena hal yang paling kucintai takkan pernah bisa kumiliki?'

"Min, kurasa kau harus benar-benar menelponnya..." Yoochun hyung bergumam.

"Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Karena seorang perempuan sangat menyukainya... Yah, masih misteri buatku kenapa mereka begitu suka hal-hal sederhana seperti itu..."

"Tidak hyung... Itu tidak sederhana..."

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu magnae? Dengar ya, kalau kau tidak memulai dari sekarang, kapan? Bagaimana kalau kau terlambat? Siapa yang bisa menjamin kan?" Jaejoong hyung berkata padaku dengan gemas.

Aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Yang kusadari berikutnya adalah, tubuhku relfleks bangun dan menuju keluar.

"Mau ke mana? Kita harus latihan!" Yunho hyung berkata padaku sambil meraih lenganku.

"Aku butuh udara segar hyung..." kataku dengan nada memelas.

Jaejoong hyung memandang Yunho hyung memohon perhatian... Huh. Untunglah...

"Baiklah magnae... Hari ini kau bebas. Tapi aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus bisa prima besok!" Yunho hyung memandangku dengan garis mata tegas.

"Tentu saja hyung! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu..." kataku sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Tidak kutunggu balasan jawaban dari mereka dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Memacu motorku secepat yang aku bisa ke tempat shooting acara gossip tadi. Aku mengenal tempat itu. Tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. _HYDE INDOOR THEME PARK_

**NAKAZE P.O.V**

Capek sekali... Gladi bersih penampilan malam ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

Tapi capek ini tak seberapa dengan pernyataan yang kudengar tadi. Sungguh, kalau tidak ingat profesionalita, aku pasti hancur sekarang. Bayangkan, dibenci oleh orang yang amat kau cintai entah sejak kapan. Sedih... Sakit sekali hati ini...

**CHANGMIN P.O.V**

Apa yang kulihat sama sekali tidak bisa kupercaya. Hyde Indoor Theme Park sepi! Seperti hari biasa tanpa siapapun. mungkin kan aku masuk? Mana ada duit... Yah maklumlah artis dadakan miskin. Kuperhatikan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil reporter atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana mungkin? Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau tayangan tadi adalah tayangan ulang. Di mana dia sekarang?

**NAKAZE P.O.V**

Pengen banget deh pergi ke Hyde Indoor Theme Park tapi acaranya gak selesai-selesai. Hem... Aku penasaran deh. Apakah Changmin liat tayangan yang kemaren? Rasanya aku cengeng sekali yah? Tapi yah,sebodo amat lah. Belum tentu juga kan dia tau siapa yang kumaksud? Anyway, Shibuya ramai sekali ya hari ini? Apalagi nanti malam. Membayangkannya aku sedikit demam panggung. Kuperhatikan ada banyak pasangan lalu lalang mulai dari yang 'normal' sampai yang 'tidak normal'... Hem... Aku iri sekali pada mereka. Mereka seolah mengejek kehidupan cintaku yang gagal.

**CHANGMIN P.O.V**

Aku harus pergi ke mana sekarang? Uangku sudah semakin menipis gara-gara bayar tiket masuk dan dia TIDAK ADA! Aku harus berbicara padanya sekarang juga. Aku tak mau tau. Aku harusnya menelponnya. Tapi, aku tak yakin harus bicara apa. Dan rasanya takkan sama. Aku harus meluruskan semuanya.

'JANGAN BERGERAK! SEMUA DIAM DI TEMPAT DAN KUMPULKAN HP KALIAN!'

Astaga Tuhan! Apalagi ini? Pembajakan! Benar-benar hari yang indah!

**NAKAZE P.O.V**

Oh Tuhan aku bosan sekali... Rasanya aku ingin pulang sekarang tapi manager-ku tidak memperbolehkan. Dia beralasan bahwa inilah penampilan perdanaku di stasiun Televisi. Hem... Bicara soal televisi, aku jadi ingin menonton Televisi. Sekalian menhangatkan diri, aku bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan yang teramat sangat...

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan. Mencari pantry gedung ini.

AH! Itu dia... Syukurlah tidak ada orang di sana.

Mana ya remote-nya? Ah! Itu dia. Hem... Tidak ada siaran yang menarik. Tunggu! Itu? Pembajakan Hyde Indoor Theme Park? Astaga... Kok bisa?

**CHANGMIN P.O.V**

"_Kau! Yang di sana! Kau bocah artis dadakan keliling itu kan? Ke sini kau!"_

Apa? Apakah dia memanggilku? Matilah aku... Tidak...Tenang Changmin, tenang. Keadaan akan segera aman terkendali. Percayalah.

"_Cepat! Siput aja bisa lebih cepat!"_ dengan kasar salah satu manusia bertopeng itu menarikku dan memaksaku.

"Nggak sabaran banget sih... Heran deh."

"Heh bocah! Berani sekali kau! Mau ditembak mati rupanya..."

"Tidak... Maaf..." Huh. Bodoh sekali aku.

"Kau! Tembak salah satu orang yang ada di sini... Siapa saja. Cepat!"

Gila! Apakah dia sudah gila?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." Kataku dengan berani.

Bisa kurasakan semua orang menatapku ngeri.

"Tembak cepat! Siapa saja." Katanya sambil menyodorkan pistol padaku dan satu lagi dia todongkan padaku.

"Tidak mau." Kataku keukeuh.

"Cepat!"

"Tidak!"

_DOR!_

**NAKAZE P.O.V**

Hp-ku tiba-tiba bergetar...

"Konnichiwa..."

"Konnichiwa Nakaze. Ini Jaejoong kau ingat?"

"Ya aku ingat. Ada apa? Changmin pergi hendak menemuimu di Hyde Indoor Theme Park. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian baik-baik saja. Handphone Changmin tak kunjung di angkat. Syukurlah kau angkat. Changmin ada bersamamu kan?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanganku yang memegang handphone bergetar tiba-tiba dan suaraku melemah.

"Tapi aku tidak di Hyde Indoor Theme Park. Aku sedang gladi bersih penampilan malam ini..."

"ASTAGA TUHAN! Jadi Changmin bagaimana nasibnya?!"

Aku takut sekali tiba-tiba...

"Aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang." KLIK. Aku menutup telpon Jaejoong.

**JAEJOONG P.O.V**

Astaga anak ini. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik terjadi.

**NAKAZE P.O.V**

Aku sedikit lega karena mendengar di radio bahwa para pembajak itu sudah berhasil diamankan. Tapi aku bingung. Bagaimana nasib Changmin? Bagaimana jika dia ditahan oleh mereka?

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat kalau tempat itu penuh dengan garis police line. Ada ambulance? Tunggu! Yang terbaring di sana, itu Changmin kan?

Tidak Tuhan... Kumohon jangan... TIDAK!

Kuhampiri tubuh itu.

"Maaf nona. Anda siapa ya?"

"Saya keluarganya... Biarkan saya melihatnya..."

"Tapi nona,"

"Diamlah! Aku keluarganya kubilang..." kutatap nanar petugas itu. Aku mengiringi tubuh Changmin yang dibawa masuk ke ambulance.

"Changmin bangunlah kumohon... Aku mencintaimu... Sungguh..." Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

Diam. Tak ada respon..

"Changmin kau mendengarku kan?! Ayolah jangan bercanda... Ini tidak lucu... Sama sekali tidak lucu. Kumohon!" aku mulai menangis sesengukan. Kumohon Tuhan jangan begini. Izinkan aku bersamanya.

"Nona biarkan ia beristirahat..."

"Diam!"

"Changmin..." Aku menangis tambah keras.

"Aduh cerewet banget sih!" Aku mendengar seseorang bicara. Astaga Tuhan! Changmin! Dia baik-baik saja rupanya.

"Changmin..."

"Diam! Aku mau istirahat tau. Kau susah sekali mendengar kata-katanya sih..." katanya gemas...

"Changmin apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu..." Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Lihat aku..." katanya melembut.

"Aku mencintaimu... Maafkan aku..."

Aku menangis tambah keras. Mimpikah ini? Setelah dia menolakku tadi siang, sekarang dia mengatakan ini?

"Jangan bercanda Changmin..." kataku sambil tertawa sinis.

"Tidak... Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu..."

"Tadi siang apa? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku sekarang tahu bagaimana caraku menyikapi apa yang telah kau perbuat pada kakak laki-laki ku waktu itu... Maafkan aku. Kumohon..." katanya memelas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kataku singkat dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih. Aku tau kok." Katanya tersenyum jahil.

"Huh sombong sekali!" Kataku sambil meletakkan sikutku di atas pahanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA! MATI KAU NAKAZEEEEEEE!"

Hem sepertinya, kami akan jadi pasangan anjing dan kucing paling legendaris setelah ini...

~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~


End file.
